Level 323/Versions
Reality= First Version | moves = 25 | target = 125,000 | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 64 | difficulty = Medium }} *This version was used from March to December 2013. *There were irregular teleporters at the top of each column, making cascades easier but less predictable. *There were six colours instead of five. This level in fact got much harder after the update, bumping it from medium straight to extremely hard. Moreover, this is one of the more extremely hard levels like level 425. Stars Strategy *There is almost no sort of strategy available, aside from making a match while waiting for candies to settle, hopefully with a lot of jellies cleared. Due to the nature of irregular teleporters, horizontal matches works the best in this level. *Each mystery candy falls after 5 moves. Trivia *This used to be the first quadrant level to have six colours. Glitches *Due to irregular teleporters, a glitch could happen in the old version. In that case, the candies would fall indefinitely due to the teleporters situated (usually when there's blocker from the mystery candies), forcing the players to exit the level via the red quit button. *In early releases of mobile versions, the teleporters were "broken". The candies didn't fall through the teleporters and new candies were spawned in their quadrant instead. It made the level almost impossible. *Roughly at the releases of Sugary Shire, web versions received a mechanics change - the candies only got matched when all candies were dropped and settled down. It caused the level to malfunction again, this time on web. This level was then deemed impossible to complete due to non-ending chain of candies cycling through the teleporters. This caused the level to undergo a redesign, fixing all sorts of glitches caused by the irregular teleporters, and replaced them with a much simpler design, drastically upgrading the difficulty in the newer version. Videos *1st video: An example of infinite loop happening due to blockers. *2nd video: The same glitch happening on mobile devices. *3rd video: An infinite loop caused by mechanics change on web. Walkthroughs Second Version | moves = 25 | target = 125,000 | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *Owing to the glitches from the original version due to mechanics changes, the teleporters were made much simpler, preventing cascades and glitches. The reduction of cascades greatly increased the level's difficulty. *There were 25 moves. *There were five candy colours. *All of the teleporters worked in a simple way. The top-left quadrant crosses to bottom-right quadrant, and the top-right quadrant crosses to bottom-left quadrant. It was almost impossible. Stars Walkthroughs Third Version | moves = 30 | target = 125,000 | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *There were 30 moves instead of 25. *Candies crossed from the right to the left and vice versa when falling through teleporters. *Now this level received five more extra moves, and the teleporters led straight to the lower quadrant. Stars Gallery L 323 M V1.png|HTML5 1st version Level 323 old columns 0.png|Teleporter pattern Level 323 old columns 2.png|First loop Level 323 old columns 3.png|Second loop Level 323 old columns 4.png|Mini loops Level 323 old columns all.png|All loops displayed Category:Quadrant levels